Love and nightmares
by Domino2
Summary: Emilia Ammar is the daughter of a famous family, until they got murdered, forced to go to cross Academy, can she find someone that will help her get through the past and she with there's, or will they both forever be plagued by nightmares. Zero- OC
1. Chapter 1-2

**Right Hi, this is my first Vampire knight fan fic and my second story for Fan faction (Sorry if the characters are OOC) I would love you guys to tell me what you think. Also (sorry I'll shut up in a minute) I'd like to know wherever you think it's too dark or not and if it needs toning down. My character's English by the way. Thanks for reading, enjoy this chapter **

**I don't own vampire knight. **

**Domino 2 **

Love and Nightmares

Do you ever get those dreams were you know what's going to happen and you know that there's nothing you can do. I do, I have them every night, they may start different but the results at the end are always the same, my parents lying dead on the floor. And me screaming and fighting the men who held me, as the man who held my sister on the floor grabbed hold of her trousers and pulled them down the knife he had to her throat digging in slightly as she cried and struggled, I looked around wildly, trying to find something that could help her. I knew deep in my mind that this was a dream and that no matter what I did it wouldn't change anything, but I struggled anyway, the ending was always the same, a knife pressed to my throat. I woke up with a start, looking around quickly, I could feel someone holding me gently, making soothing circles around my back. I looked fearfully at the girl the scene from the dream still playing in the front of my mind.

"Emilia sama, its ok, calm down it's over."

I looked at her a bit confused,

"Your crying" she whispered I looked at the vanity mirror which was against the far side of the wall you could just see it from my bed, my eyes were red and swollen from crying and when I went to speak my throat ached painfully.

"Screaming again?" I managed to crock out.

Misaki looked at me sadly,

"I had to wake you up or you would have woken up the whole dorm again."

I choked; it was between a laugh and a sob.

"Can't have me ruining Fuka's beauty sleep can we?" I grimaced

Misaki smiled and shook her head.

"No we can't have that."

I looked at Misaki, her long black hair was up in a massy bun, she like me hated wearing matching pyjama's I don't know why I think It just looks stupid, saying that it depended on what kind of pyjama's they were, like you get those pyjama's that have the exact same pattern on the top as on the bottoms and I just hate it, makes my eyes sore, she was wearing a T-shirt with a picture of a big red heart on it and back pyjama bottoms, she rubbed her green eyes sleepily and went to sit back on her bed. I could see the beginning of black bags under her eyes due to the amount of times she had to wake me up so I'd stop screaming.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Misaki"

"It's ok" Misaki smiled kindly "It's not your fault."

"Hmm"

"Did you go to the doctors?"

"Yeah," I got up and went to the sink across the room to wash my face. "They said there was nothing they could do, and I'd just have to wait it out and hope it goes away."

"Oh"

"Hmm" I sat back on my bed and put some socks on.

"Where you going?" questioned Misaki.

"For a walk, I'll be back later" I got up and grabbed my coat from the end of my bed and put it on over my green short sleeved t-shirt and my knee length back pyjama bottoms. Misaki frowned and got off her bad to walk over to me.

"It's past curfew, if the prefects see you…"

"It's not as if I'm going to go take pictures of the night class, I'm just going for a walk, what they gonna to? Bite me?" I walked to the door. I turned around to look back at Misaki, who was still looking a bit unsure.

"Go back to sleep Misaki" I said opening the door and slipping into the corridor.

**Zero POV **

I walked outside the sun dorms, heading towards the gardens next to the girl dorms. I wasn't in the mood tonight if I saw one more girl trying to get over the wall into the school to take pictures of the night class I was going to flip, Ha I scoffed to myself, if they knew what they really were, they wouldn't be so happy to see them. I caught a glimpse of a shadow through a window. It can't be Yuuki because Yuuki's patrolling round the school, '_damm those fan girls' _I thought going through a side door and into the corridor. I walked through the dark corridor; not being able to see isn't a problem for me anymore. Not with me getting better eye sight as time moved on, a clenched my fists and instead concentrated on the deep shit that shadows going to get into if I find them. I was looking through the window into the gardens. When I did a double take as I saw a figure walking between the tree's, thinking quickly I opened the window and jumped out, landing silently on the grass, I walked quickly towards the figure, stopping short when I realised it was Yuuki stood in front of the fountain, her head between the water. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling the school grounds?" Yuuki turned quickly in surprise, she smiled warmly, when she realised it was me.

"I've patrolled there twice, I saw some girls trying to take pictures of some of the night class so I took them to headmaster, I was just heading back before I decided to make a detour here."

"Hmm, I'm off back inside I thought I saw someone"

"Ok, well I'll see you later"

I was already walking away, I didn't hate Yuuki, far from it, I'd protect her with my life, that's why I was being so distant, I was becoming a monster, four years ago my parents were attacked and killed by a vampire, a pure blood to be exact. I hate vampires, all of them. I took one last look down the corridor and started to head back to my room. I am slowly turning into the one thing in the world I hate, if I wasn't so disgusted I would find it a bit ironic. I sighed as I opened my door and got ready for bed. Walking over to the sink, I glanced at the small box I'd left there, exactly as I'd done yesterday. I looked away, if I took them that would be it, there'd be no going back, I'd be forced to take them for the rest of my life until I become a level E vampire. Or until someone kills me. I washed my face tiredly, sighing as I turned back to my bed, I won't let it get that far, I stared at the gun on my bedside table, I'll kill myself before I ever become a level E.

Chapter 2

**Emilia POV**

I rolled my eye as from under the tree I was sat under as the girls started screaming and pushing trying to get to the night class as they walked through the school gates, I opened my bag to get a book I'd got from the library earlier, it's about a girl who whatever she draws comes to life and one day she's drawing her dream man, it's one of those stupid sappy stories were everyone lives happily ever after, the usual crap. I used to like reading stories with more action and fighting, but recently I just haven't been in the mood. I looked up just in time to see Yuuki get swamped and pushed over by exited girls. I watched as yet again she was helped back up by the night classes president, I didn't see the point in swarming round them like flies, yeah they were cute, so what?

"Hey Emilia sama" Misaki called walking over.

"Hmm?" I said watching as she sat down next to me.

"Yoko was saying earlier that she'd heard from Yori, who is Yuki's friend, who's the prefect and daughter of the headmaster, that there's going to be a ball, and the night class are going as well!"

"Oh" I said getting a packet of sweets out my bag, they used to be mine and my sisters favourite, when our mum got them in, my older sister would be the distraction and I'd go into the kitchen cupboard and nick a pack, then we'd sit up stairs in our room eating them. But that was gone now.

"Emilia, what are you doing?" Gasped an astonished voice above me.

"Reading."

"Why?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I want too"

"Well there's your answer."

Misaki scoffed next to me, seeing Fuka's confused face she added

"That's why she's reading" still seeing Fuka's confused face she hinted "because she wants too."

Fuka nodded in understanding, and then turned back to me.

"But the night class are over there!"

I looked to where she was pointing.

"So they are, well done have a sweet" and chucked her one of my sweets.

Ignoring her splutters of protest and insult, I went back to reading my book. Misaki laughed slightly, probably at Fuka who is no doubt going off to worship one of the night class. Still giggling Misaki turned to face me

"Do I get a sweet as well?"

"No"

Misaki pouted

"Why not?"

"You've already got three" I answered pointing at her hand were I could see the bright wrapping glittering in the sun.

"Hmm, no getting past you is there?" Joked Misaki

"You wouldn't get passed anybody considering I could see the wrapping through you're not very good hiding place I said nodding to her hand.

"Damm" she muttered, holding out her hand with the sweets in. I looked at her blankly. I wanted to smile and joke around saying she might as well keep them. Saying that I wanted a lot of things, I wanted to be normal, have a family to go home too, to not have nightmares about an event that I don't want to remember, I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there, staring at her with that same blank look I have on all the time. Misaki pulled her hand away, looking at me carefully and then smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to Yoko and the others, you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here"

"Hai" Misaki got up and walked to her friends, who were stood in a group, by the look of it giggling about one of the night class. I looked back down at my book, mentally punching myself, no wonder she wanted to go to her friends I mean who would want to sit with a miserable girl who keeps her awake every night, because if nightmares, and every other time is about as emotional as a break wall! I rested my head against the tree, looking at the glimpse of sky I could see through the trees. I mentally frowned, I can't continue as I am, it's not fair on Misaki, what am I going to do? No matter where I sleep I'm loud, so sleeping somewhere else is not an option unless… before I could think any more about it someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Zero POV

'What I bunch of idiots' I thought, in annoyance, as I watched Yuuki struggle to contain the exited girls, they don't help I scowled looking at Aido smiling and waving at the girls, I have no respect or time for vampire's, I hate them all. I went over to help Yuuki, but it was too late, the girls had managed to push her over AGAIN. I scowled as the head bloodsucker Karname Kuran helped her up. She blushed slightly but quickly went back to holding back the crowed, I didn't see why it was so difficult holding them back, and she's too nice to them. I heard someone shouting near the tree line and turned around three girls were stood near a tree, well I say stood two of the girls were sat with their back to the tree, while another when was stood up, waving her hand around pointing at the night class, I recognised two of the girls, the other girl I'd seen in class, sat with Misaki, always the same blank look on her face, I don't really care, so long as they don't cause any trouble for me and Yuuki I have no reason to care. I turned away and looked back at the night class, Kaien Is stupid to think vampire's and humans can co-exist peacefully, there monsters that just look human, They are not to be trusted, as if to prove my point one of the night class broke away from the others, walking over to the tree were there was only one girl sat now, I quickly began to make my way over, obviously Aido has a death wish, I glared at the girls as they went to crowed round him, and continued walking up to him.

"Say, I'm Hanabusa Aido, aren't you Emilia Ammar, daughter of Astra Ammar the famous singer?"

The girl looked up at him

"Yes" she said simply, her expression not changing.

Aido nodded his head.

"My deep condolences of your loses."

The girl just looked at him, then turned away and looked back at her book. Aido's face dropped a bit, I could hear mutters about how rude she was being.

"Aido sama she's not being rude, Emilia's sama's family is a bit of a touchy subject for her" One of the girls who had been with her earlier said stepped forward.

"Ahh, sorry for bringing it up." Aido said turning back to 'EMILIA', weird name, she must be foreign.

"Hmm" was all she said.

"Aido get back to the others" I said stepping in front of the girl.

Aido shrugged and began to walk back to his cousin Akatsuki Kain, who was watching his cousin with an irritated expression.

"Bye" Aido waved cheerfully at the girls. As they were pushed through the school gate by Yuuki.

I looked at 'Emilia' as she put her book away.

"Hurry up" I snapped, she seemed to ignore me as she calmly got up and followed the other girls inside, I scowled and followed after her, stupid annoying girl.

**HI I hope that was ok, I haven't got a Bata reading so if there any mistakes can you please tell me, I've tried to use Japanese honorifics so if there wrong again can you please comment and tell me, the reason why Misaki uses 'Sama' to Emilia, is because she respects her. Fuka Kisaragi is a secondary character who appears only in the manga. Oh I would love some ideas on what you think is going to happen, I have a bit of writers block, thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 3

**Emilia POV**

So bored I thought looking around the classroom full of kids,

"Ammar"

"Yes Sensei"

"Are you listening?

"No sensei, gomen" (sorry)

"Hmm, well as I was saying" he looked around the class. "The Headmaster thinks that the gap between the night class the day class should be… lessened, so he has decided that the night class and day class should work together to plan a ball" He paused as murmurs and screams of excitement ran through the class, What the big deal I though annoyed, there just people.

"This is indeed wonderful" rang out a shrill voice from the back of the room "I'll be able to show Ruka my undying love"

Then to add to my annoyance Fuka's voice rang out.

"Just think, I'll be able to speak to Kaname!" I give a quiet sigh. I felt like turning round and telling her to shut up, and Kasumi to stop shouting or he'll break the window, put I didn't, I didn't see the point, so I just sat there looking at the clock quietly, when will the class be over? I pondered.

"Only eight students will be chosen from the day class and seven from night class" The class when silent I could faintly here gasps of horror in the background.

"How will they be chosen?" someone asked from the front row.

"To make it fair the chairman has decided to have a raffle, he pointed at a silk bag on the table; you will write your names on a piece of paper and put in here, he held up the bag, and I will pick them out." There was a pause, and then a sudden dash for paper, I laughed inwardly 'like getting it in first is going to make any difference, this is boring, not interested, I got a piece of paper and slowly up my name down.

"Emilia Sama, would you mind taking mine please Misaki asked, "I'm kind of wedged in" the rest of her friends had already taken there's and had decided to crowed round her. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her friends

"As much as I'm sure we all love hearing about you adoration for love the night class, it's giving me a headache, so can you please if you wouldn't mind go back to your seats and 'shut up!' They turned to look at me in surprise, and then quickly hurried back to their seats and surprisingly shut up.

"Thanks Emilia sama"

"Hmm" I reached forward and took her paper, and walked up to the teacher's decks. And put them in the bag, so much fuss, for such a trivial reason I mussed as I walked to my seat, ignoring all the stairs and whisperers

"What's with her?"

"She's so blank, I've never seen any expression on her face except that blank one."

"She's even worse than Kiryu!"

"Well she doesn't shout as us"

"She doesn't say anything!"

"I heard…"

"Right class I now have I got all your names?" asked the teacher as he grabbed the bag and when to stand in front of his desk.

"Yes sensei" chorused the class. I said it a lot less enthusiastically.

"Right", smiled the teacher, he put his hand into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. I could practically hear some of the girls prying in the background.

"Nanami Kato"

"YES!" jumped a girl in the back of the class.

I began to doodle in the back of my book. I wonder what I'm going to do about sleeping, I pondered, I can always not sleep but that's just stupid, if I don't sleep I might not be able to concentrate in class, and I'm not going to fall asleep in class and make a fool out of myself if I fall asleep and have a nightmare, hmm, I could always go to sleep somewhere else out of the way, ah no, I dismissed that idea immediately, I don't fancy being found by anyone asleep, NO WAY! Too dangerous, stupid idea, Am I stupid I should know better than to do something like that, obviously I'm so…

"Emilia Ammar" I looked up, as he stopped my, self-hating speech.

"OH WHAT" That's so unfair; she doesn't even like the night class someone muttered loudly.

"And she was rude to Aido Sama earlier.

"Right now that we've got our eight students, could you all please wait in the classroom after class were you will have your first meeting with the night class."

There were groans of disappointment, from around the class, I looked at Misaki, who smiled and leaned in to whisper to me.

"You, Nanami, the class pres, Ryuu, Souta, Cho and Mayu are the seven that were picked to help with the night class, Zero Kiryu has been chosen as the guardian who will supervise today's meeting.

"Joy" I said blankly.

"About which bit?" laughed Misaki

"All of it"

"Don't be like that, it might not be that bad."

The class president chose that moment to exclaim happily from the back of the class room.

"This is amazing, it must be fate! Ruka sama want be able to help but be drawn in by my charms…" I stopped listening as he started to go on about weddings and what type of flowers. I looked at Misaki.

"Hmm" I said, instead of scowling and questioning why I have to spend the rest of my nights after this with retards, I think by Misaki's expression she had some idea what I meant, because she was trying not to laugh, I sighed and turned back to face the teacher.

**Zero POV **

God dammit what is the Headmaster thinking? Not only will the blood suckers get chance at a free meal, but I'll be stuck to watch these idiots as well, saying that it's better me watching them then Yuuki; she'd probably be busy making doe eyes at Kaname. Back to the idiots I felt like ripping the class Presidents tongue out, Ha like any blood sucker will marry him, or if they did, it would be a VERY short married life. Yuuki by the look of it has fallen back to sleep, at least she want be able to stay in detention tonight, unless they just do it for a different time. I wonder if the teacher knows about vampires or not? I looked at the teacher as he wrote some equations on the board, probably not, or he wouldn't be so careless out some of his students being left in the same room as them. He was at the moment to engrossed in the math to stop the class pres from talking. I looked away from the teacher and looked at 'Emilia' I'd asked Yuuki earlier and she told me she was English, she transferred here after her family was murdered, I can understand now why she's so cold, I suppose she's like me in a way, a survivor of something they wished they hadn't, me, because of the monster I'm becoming, and who knows about her, hey she met of been like this before, but something tells me that that's not the case. At least she's not all over the night class. I looked at the clock on the wall, its 2.30 and school finishes at 3.00, so I've got 20 minutes to treasure before I have to sit and watch the humans dribbling over the blood suckers. The bell went for the end of school, there was groans and looks of jealousy as the rest of the students got up and left the room.

"So not to intrude on any lessons, the Night class students chosen will be coming here early.

There were exited murmurs around the class.

"Sensei how long do we have to be here for?" Asked Emilia.

"Well the usual night classes start at 7.00 so you'll be here till 4.00.

"Hmm" she sighed crossing her arms, her expression as usual not changing.

"A whole our with the night class" One of the girls rejoiced.

I turned and scowled at her watching in satisfaction as she gulped and learned further back into her seat. The door at the front of the room opened, the night class were here.

**AHH HELP! I kinda know the plot but I'm struggling to link It all together, sorry for the update taking ages, I'll try and do them sooner, which I probably will cos I'm just left school so, yay, Erm so yeah, thank you very much for reading, and I'd love some reviews **

**Domino 2 **


End file.
